versus_stats_for_official_and_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser (Canon)/Mystery idiot 50
NOTE: Most of the profile and information comes from the user Paleomario66. All credit goes to him. 'Summary' Bowser is the main antagonist of the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He normally kidnaps Princess Peach, forcing Mario to save her on numerous accounts. He seeks to rule the Mushroom Kingdom with the princess by his side, and to one day defeat his nemesis, Mario. He grew up as an orphan, of sorts, never knowing his parents. Kamek had adopted and cared greatly for him, and searched out anything the "young Master Bowser" wanted. However, Bowser was severely mischievous as a child, but powerful, due to being one of the seven Star Children. He warped the entire planet, kidnapped people, and was just an ouFtright pain during the early days of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, he's not all bad. Now being an adult, Bowser does pay his respects to people, including Mario. 'Statistics' Name: Bowser Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 26 years Classification: Koopa, The King of Koopas, Star Child Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes, Dimensional Storage, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy series, Bowser has trashed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years. Would live on for 10,000 more years after he created his own universe), Dark Magic, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Telekinesis, Supersonic Roar, Energy Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Terrakinesis, Pyrokinesis, Poison Manipulation, Shockwave Generation, Infinite Self-Resurrection (Has infinite lives, disabling his ability to die permanently), Resistance to Acid Manipulation (Took a bath in acid in Super Mario Sunshine without any ill side effects. Heck, it had so little effect, Bowser refers to it as "great water"), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Immune to Hawking Radiation), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Atomic; can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), Resistance to Plot Control (Defeated the Super Mario-Kun manga writer, who writes the scripts and plot; if he beat someone like that, he definitely needed to resist his power to bend the plot into his favor), Reality Warping, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Summoning, Cosmic Manipulation (Can shoot meteors), Shapeshifting, 4th Wall Awareness (Super Mario-Kun only), Size Manipulation, Statistics Amplifications via Adrenaline, Petrification w/ the Fusion Wand,Plot Manipulation (Changed the story before gaining the Star Rod. Once he did gain it, he changed the story even more) Size Manipulation w/ the Minimizer, Transmutation w/ the Magic Wand, Black Hole Creation, Matter Absorption, Flight, Creation and Destruction w/ a Grand Star, Soul Sealing and Soul Unsealing w/ the Power Stars, Wish Granting w/ Dream Stone, Increased speed and stamina w/ Super Bell, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Super Bell, Star Rod (Paper Mario) and Mega Star, Size Manipulation and Increased strength and Increased speed w/ Mega Star, Meta Wish Granting, Power Bestowal and Nigh-Complete Arsenal w/ Star Rod (Paper Mario), Evolution Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Healing, Stamina Restoration, Dimensional Travel, Immortality (Type 5; after the destruction of the entire multiverse, including heaven and hell--the afterlives--Super Dimentio would live, which would mean he'd be completely incapable of dying with no hell to contain him. Furthermore, he's unable to be touched by Queen Jaydes, who has power over the concepts of life and death themselves. In the end, Super Dimentio seems entirely deathless), Resistance to Life and Death Concept Manipulation Absolute Restoration and Time Paradoxal Resistance (Similar to the Chaos Heart in the way that it protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) w/ the Pure Hearts. (The omniscient narrator tells us it can grant all wishes, and even the Star Spirits say the same thing), Plot Manipulation (Bowser utilized it to "change the story" in its entirety)Dream Manipulation, (The omniscient narrator tells us it can grant all wishes, and even the Star Spirits say the same thing), Plot Manipulation (Bowser utilized it to "change the story" in its entirety)Dream Materialization, Dream Physiology, Portal Creation, Size Manipulation, Telekinesis, Healing and Duplication as Dreamy Bowser. Laser Beam Emission, Force-Field Generation, Flight, Cosmic Manipulation and Fusionism as Mega Dragon Bowser,Universe Creation. Attack Potency: Universal Timeline level (Only a bit inferior to Mario) | Multi-Galaxy level (Darth Koopa revealed that, within a week, he'd conquer and remake the universe into the Koopaverse) | Low Multiverse level (Koopa wanted to merge the Mushroom World with reality, making one large universe out of the two, and then rule over them) | Large Star level (Comparable to other captains, like Mario, Peach and Diddy Kong, who create a star in their Mega Strikes with a widely expanding space all around) | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful), likely Multiverse level (Bowser, during the events of Mario Party 5, stated and showed he was going to ruin, or, destroy Dream Depot, and all dreams within it. In Dream Depot, the dreams of the multiverse's denizens are turned into entire universes. Bowser also planned on destroying Future Dream; this dream in particular was stated by Misstar AND by Mario Party 5's guide booklet on page 28 to be an entire universe, meaning each dream is its own universe. Going by this, there are an incalculable amount of dreams/universes in Dream Depot. Please note Bowser also wanted to recreate Dream Depot itself, the separate realm that holds all dreams within. And destroying, then recreating a realm dwarfing a multiverse this big in size is easily 2-B) | Town level to City level in Super Mario Bros. 3 (Comparable to the Mario Brothers, who can destroy the Angry Sun. In Super Mario-Kun, the Angry Sun's appearance was responsible for instantly vaporizing an entire rainforest, which would be around these tiers). Small City level+ in Super Mario World (Comparable to the Mario Brothers, who can casually punt Larry's Castle, performing said feat with no visual effort at all). Mountain level in New Super Mario Bros. U (Greatly superior to Kamek, who created a tornado of this size and power) | Sub-Universal Timeline level (The Power Stars are his power source, which enabled him to create galaxy-sized realms within the walls and paintings. Why galaxy-sized? The Throwback Galaxy is the same exact world as Whomp's Fortress, and is referred to as a galaxy. He had to of created the time in the painting as well, as time and space cannot exist without the other. If he didn't, he'd have Infinite speed for moving in timeless realms. For creating space-time continuums less than universal in scale, he'd be at the higher end of this tier) | At least Universal Timeline level (In the first Super Mario Galaxy, tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. And Bowser himself scales to this for taking on others who can harm him, like the Mario Brothers). Low Multiverse level w/ a Grand Star (Then came along Super Mario Galaxy 2, where Bowser consumed a Grand Star, becoming far superior to himself in the original, pushing him to this tier. Said Grand Star enabled him the power to consume the universe w/ a black hole with zero effort) | Universal Timeline level in Super Mario RPG (Fought and defeated Culex, who is stated as the Master of Space and Time in the player's guide, page 64, and in the Japanese translation, states that he is the embodiment of time from its beginning to its end and that he holds the power of creation throughout the Marioverse.). Universe level in Bowser's Inside Story (Should be somewhat comparable to the Bros. during Inside Story and is slightly superior to Dark Bowser). Megaverse level in Paper Jam (Equal to Paper Bowser) | Low Multiverse level (Is the fusion of himself, Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Megabug. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world) | Low Multiverse level (Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the Secret Levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are all located. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, possibly more, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Not to mention the fact that his goop is flowing directly from a Secret Level here, proving his association with them. Because their celestial bodies match ours to mention how those stars are different colors and luminosities, showing clearly that the [http://theconversation.com/the-changing-colours-of-the-universe-25745 Doppler Effect is in effect, making those levels expand infinitely—just like our universe. And this is without mentioning that another one of the Secret Levels has enormous clouds out in its space, which is identical to our universe's clouds in space that form galaxies over time. Clearly these are universes, and the infinite voids back it up] and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. We know he did so in a matter of seconds because there was a live commercial at the start of the game that shows everything hadn't been screwed up yet, and Shadow Mario was in the background, seemingly just arriving. And Mario was literally just about to arrive, meaning that Shadow Mario, somehow, corrupted the entire island and created these levels in a matter of seconds to minutes. Clearly he didn't take his time. Mario scales to Shadow Mario, and Bowser scales to Mario. Thus, he scales) | At least Multiverse level (Became the embodiment of the Dream Stone. The Dream Stone is composed of 7,670,250,000,000,000,000 dreams/universes) | High Multiverse level (Annihilated the manga writer. The manga writer has absolute godhood over the manga, and exists in a higher realm than it and its characters; he sees them as mere fictional works, as if they're on a piece of scrap paper while he is the artist. This would include things like Super Dimentio, who wanted to destroy all universes. Seing someone who is 2-C or 2-B as mere fiction makes you a higher dimensional being in comparison--High 2-A; and Bowser scales to this) | Multiverse level when at improper power. Higher when at proper power (Empowered by the Star Rod) | Full Multiverse level (Defeated Dimentio, who matched The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. How did Dimentio match The Void? First off, Paper Mario and the others tanked The Void. But, that's not all that's important here. Mainly, look at Paper Mario's condition after The Void. He has been blasted interdimensionally back to Flipside, and is unconscious. Now, to compare, when Dimentio attacked, Paper Mario and his party was blasted--once again--interdimensionally to The Underwhere, and were once again rendered unconscious. The similarities definitely can't be ignored; Dimentio matched its power. To back up Dimentio scaling, his attack [that he held back on, mind you] matched a tremor from The Void. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions, making the characters 11-dimensional. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe). Megaverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Killed Super Dimentio) | Megaverse level. (Is the combination of Bowser and Paper Bowser, as well as an army of shiny paper minions) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to, but not faster than Mario. Can tag Starship Mario with his meteors, which is able to cross entire universes in ten seconds, and universes are 91 billion lightyears across; this makes him 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light. Bowser can also keep up with the Mini-Stars, which began traveling the universe to reach their placement in it, which is easily this speed. Bowser was also traversing all of Dream Depot and wiping out each dream one by one--which are universes--casually, as evidenced by how he's talking about his plan and such, before destroying Dream Depot itself. Misstar then says [https://youtu.be/t4nR8V4wRWg?t=3m "at this rate, he'll destroy the dream worlds one by one."] She goes on to say that Mario must protect everyone's dreams. This means Bowser was casually moving at a rate that would allow him to destroy an incalculable amount of universes in a reasonable time frame. This is unfathomably high into MFTL+ to the point where it's hard to even say if it's definitively MFTL+ anymore) | Superhuman (This is the highest speed he's displayed) w/ Massively FTL+ reactions (Comparable to Mario, who despite zooming through an asteroid field and across the universe at a crash-landing speed, could still catch sight of Mouser, meaning he could see and react at such speeds) | Unknown | Sub-Relativistic+ (Capable of moving and interacting when at a distance from a large black hole. While he was definitely not behind the event horizon, light still gets bent and affected at that distance, so Bowser moving at all is still around this level of speed) w/ Relativistic+ reactions and combat speed (Capable of dodging White Mages's specials, which are literal columns of light. Also reacted perfectly fine while racing around Saturn's rings. Since they can race along the E Ring, the furthest ring from Saturn, equating to a distance of 3-8 Saturn radii, and since Saturn's circumference is 227,350.77715498615708106457636117 miles its radius and converting it to circumference, then we multiply the result by 8x to get the furthest point of the E Ring. That is 1,818,806.2172398892566485166108894 miles. Since they cover the entire thing in 14 seconds, we divide the distance by the time, and that means they were going at exactly 129,914.7298028492326177511864921 miles per second. Light moves at 186,282 miles per second, so they were moving at roughly 0.69740744084975148098c, or around 70% of the speed of light, which makes them this speed) | FTL+ (Is unfazed by nearby black holes tugging on him, like ones from Mario Party 5, 8 and 9) to Massively FTL+ (Kept up with the Mini-Stars. The Mini-Stars were not only able to fly out of a black hole in less than a second and effectively cross the size of a solar system, which is over 30,000x faster than light, but began returning to their placement across the universe, which is easily MFTL+. Bowser was also traversing all of Dream Depot and wiping out each dream one by one--which are universes--casually, as evidenced by how he's talking about his plan and such, before destroying Dream Depot itself. Misstar then says [https://youtu.be/t4nR8V4wRWg?t=3m "at this rate, he'll destroy the dream worlds one by one."] She goes on to say that Mario must protect everyone's dreams. This means Bowser was casually moving at a rate that would allow him to destroy an incalculable amount of universes in a reasonable time frame. This is unfathomably high into MFTL+ to the point where it's hard to even say if it's definitively MFTL+ anymore) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to, but not faster than Mario) to Massively FTL (Comparable to the Bros., who can keep pace with the Angry Sun, who flies across the sky--or space from where he is--in seconds) | Supersonic (Can keep up with Mario, who outran Koopa the Quick, said koopa stating Mario to appear as a blur, who also had possession of Mach 1 speed), likely Supersonic+ when sprinting (Doubles Mario's speed, who doubled Koopa the Quick's) | Massively FTL+ (Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes, as Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Bowser can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed. This makes Bowser 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales to Mario & Luigi, who ran the Earth's equator in 15 seconds, clocking in at Mach 7,781), likely Infinite (Fought and easily kept up with Culex, and Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. And he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which qualifies for infinite speed) or Immeasurable (By being 11-D and equal to Paper Bowser, this speed is a requirement) | Speed of Light (Can resist the gravitational pull of a black hole, but not escape it entirely), likely Immeasurable | Unknown | Infinite (Can move within the dimensional rift between each Secret Level. These aren't pre-destined rifts, either, as Shadow Mario left and never appeared in the Secret Level with Mario. With that said, this must have been a white, empty rift that Mario and Shadow Mario moved through on their own. The background moving was only because the two Marios were moving, evidenced by their blurs, so this was indeed an empty rift. Bowser is comparable to Mario in this game, so he scales) | Infinite in reality (Dwarfs his base form, and is FAR superior to Culex. Gave Mario and Luigi a difficult time). His state of being is Omnipresent in the Dream World (Is the embodiment of all the universes and their space-times that are inside the Dream Stone. Therefore, he'd exist everywhere at all times when in the Dream World) | Immeasurable (Is this speed due to dimensionality and the ability to keep up with the manga writer) | Massively FTL+, likely Infinite when at improper power (Can keep up with Paper Mario, and was superior to Lord Crump, who returned from being blasted out into deep space, far past even the moon, within, at absolute worst, a few hours). Immeasurable when at proper power | Immeasurable w/ or w/o the Pure Hearts (The Void consumes all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all timelines, all possibilities. This would also mean it destroyed all time within the Marioverse. Paper Bowser could still move after The Void destroyed Sammer's Kingdom, and could even move whilst INSIDE The Void. And to be specific, having time annihilated on a 4D scale justifies infinite speed. But the Marioverse has super time, the 11th Dimension. There is time--being above time is infinite, and most fictional universes that don't abide by String Theory only have a space-time continuum. However, abiding by String Theory gives the Marioverse a super space-time continuum, where space beyond the axis of X, Y and Z move, and where they move in super time--being above super time is immeasurable. The Void consumes all dimensions, so, if Paper Bowser moves in a realm without super time, he has immeasurable speed. Not only all of this, but by being 11-dimensional, Bowser is naturally transcendental to a normal space-time continuum) | Immeasurable (Is the combination of Bowser, Paper Bowser and an army of shiny paper minions) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Physically stronger than Mario and Wario) | At least Class G (With this source, we know that coins in SMB3 are, if Mario is 5'9½, around 4.5 tons. Mario is actually 5'11, so this is low-end regardless. But multiplying that by the 1,000,000 coins Toad carried, and Toad carried 4,082,331,330 kilograms, which qualifies as Class G. Bowser is superior to Toad in all strength aspects, so he scales) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class 100 (Physically stronger than Mario, who lifted King Bob-omb easily, and shoved a watermelon several times his size with sheer effortlessness) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can breech escape velocity with very little effort) | Unknown | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can breech escape velocity with very little effort) | | Class M (Yanked a small island into shore) | Class T (Lifted Peach's Castle, his own castle, the Tower of Yikk and could tussle with Dreamy Luigi, who had the same size as Mount Pajamaja, a living mountain) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable (Again, The Void consumes all. And what with the Marioverse being 11D, this would mean mass on a higher dimensional scale) | Immeasurable (Is the fusion of Bowser, Paper Bowser and an army of shiny paper minions) Striking Strength: Universal+ (Effortlessly tanked his Galaxy Reactor exploding, which threatened the fabric of the universe) | Multi-Galactic | Multi-Universal | Large Star Class | At least Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+, likely Multiversal | Town Class to City Class in Super Mario Bros. 3. Small City Class+ in Super Mario World. Mountain Class in New Super Mario Bros. U | High Universal | At least Universal+. Multi-Universal w/ a Grand Star | Universal+ in Super Mario RPG.Universal in Bowser's Inside Story. High Complex Multiversal in Paper Jam | Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal | High Multiversal+ | Multiversal when at improper power. Higher when at proper power | High Complex Multiversal. Low Hyperversal w/ the Pure Hearts | High Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Universe level | Large Star level | At least Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+, likely Multiverse level | Town level to City level in Super Mario Bros. 3. Small City level+ in Super Mario World. Mountain level in New Super Mario Bros. U | High Universe level | At least Universe level+ (Tanked the destruction and rebirth of the universe as well). Multi-Universe level w/ a Grand Star (Tanked a black hole of his creation that was consuming the universe. Far superior to his base form) | Universe level+ in Super Mario RPG (Took blows from Culex) to Universe level in Bowser's Inside Story (At least slightly comparable to the Bros. and is slightly superior to Dark Bowser). High Complex Multiverse level in Paper Jam | At least Multiversal (Is the embodiment of the Dream Stone and all of its dreams/universes) | High Multiverse level+ (Can survive hits from the manga writer) | Multiverse level when at improper power. Higer when at proper power (Becomes completely immune to any hax, any physical attack, any mental attack, any wish, etc. Therefore, it is highly likely Bowser had his power increased infinitely) | High Complex Multiverse level (Took blows from Dimentio and survived The Void). Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Tanked countless blows from Super Dimentio) | High Complex Multiverse level (Is the result of merging Bowser, Paper Bowser and an army of shiny paper minions together) Stamina: High | Moderate | Moderate | Infinite | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high, likely Infinite (Has enough power and energy to create black holes) | Extremely high | Extremely high | Extremely high | Infinite | Infinite (Never shown any exhaustion whatsoever) | Extremely high | Extremely high. Infinite w/ the Pure Hearts | Extremely high Range: Melee w/o anything. Several dozens of meters w/ projectiles, Multi-Continental w/ Rising Hell, Universal+ w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario's Star Rod contains all wishes from everyone in the main Mario universe and Star Haven, a realm beyond the stars), Universal+ w/ a Grand Star Standard Equipment: A few Power-ups, Hammers, Spiked Balls, Barrels, Koopa Clown Car, Magic Wand, Fusion Wand, Minimizer, Megamorph Belt, Power Stars, Grand Stars, Vacuum Block, Dream Stone, Star Rod (Paper Mario), Pure Hearts, Black Paint, Koopa Mech, Safety Ring, Heal Shell, Spiked Link, Drill Claw, the Lost Mushroom, a Light Plunger, Super Freezer Gun, Power Drinks, Sleepy Bomb, Bad Mushroom, Freight Bomb, Fire Bomb, Ice Bomb, Rock Candy, Star Egg, Pure Water, Retry Clocks, Earlier Times Intelligence: Above Average normally. Sometimes gets strokes of Extraordinary Genius intellect (Created an entire space station works, I might add, and built an enormous battle mech as well. It is also very notable that he built a dark matter plant atop of everything else) Weaknesses: Sometimes his intellect takes a large stoop, and from time to time, he can be gullible Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dark Magic:' This was only used in Super Mario Bros., where Bowser transformed the entire Toad population into bricks and plants. *'Bowser Bomb:' Bowser jets downwards, shaking the ground, which will cause some foes to slip and fall. That is, unless they get crushed by the attack itself. *'Koopa Claw:' Bowser snatches up a foe within his immediate vicinity and chomps on them. Either that, or he could choose to backflip and body-slam onto them instead. *'Whirling Fortress:' Bowser retreats into his shell and begins spinning rapidly. This renders Bowser immune to virtually any harm, as his foes will, in one way or another, be harmed by his spikes. This also allows Bowser to float briefly through the air. *'Pyrokinesis:' Bowser has multiple attacks where he creates and manipulates fire. **'Flame Breath:' Bowser's signature technique, where he breathes flames reaching 5,000°C. He can breathe small fireballs, big fireballs, make it rain big fireballs or small fireballs, breathe a constant beam of flame, or shoot multiple red or blue, the latter having a homing effect and doubling the heat to 10,000°C, fireballs at his foes. **'Flaming Tunnel:' Bowser sprouts a column of flame to harm or even trap foes. **'Flaming Boomerangs:' Bowser can spawn boomerangs that are eternally set aflame to throw at foes. **'Rising Hell:' Bowser rises a blanket of flame that can cover entire continents. *'Spike Shoot:' Bowser fires a spike from his shell like a cannon. *'Spike Curl:' Bowser curls up into a spiky ball to bulldoze foes with. He feels little to no pain when like this due to his shell's defenses, and he can cling to walls and climb them. *'Poison Gas:' Bowser summons a cloud of poisonous gas that cloaks his foes and poisons them. Bowser can also add this poison effect to his claws and teeth. *'Terrorize:' Bowser summons an enormous Boo to terrorize his foes, halving their strength and durability. *'Ztar Zpin:' Bowser's dark variant of Mario's Star Spin. It allows Bowser to propel himself forward whilst in the midst of attacking, but cannot deflect projectiles or draw items in. *'Boulder of Doom:' Bowser utilizes his Terrakinesis and forms of barrier of rock around him and rolls forward, thrashing any and all foes in the way. *'Megastrike:' Bowser makes use of tremendous re-entry force and (somehow) throws a metal soccerball, splitting it into six and giving it re-entry force of its own. *'Energy Attacks:' Bowser can manipulate and bend his energy into multiple attacks. **'Sphere:' Bowser forms a sphere of energy in his hand, and throws it at his foe. There are two different versions. The red sphere acts like lava--splashing up magma upon contact with the ground. The purple sphere acts like a lightning strike, sending out a shockwave of electricity upon contact with the ground. **'Weapon:' Bowser forges a weapon of pure energy. Most notable is a hockey stick, which he can use to smack foes with. *'Space-Time Tear:' Bowser warps through space-time, time traveling to where he pleases. *'Minion Attacks:' These attacks are only executable with the help of Bowser’s minions. Thus, they are only usable for tag team battles pitting Bowser and his minions on the same team. **'Goomba Storm:' Bowser summons a horde of Goombas. These Goombas run off-screen before charging in at the foe’s feet. Bowser attempts to shoot as many as he can with fire—those he shoots are burnt and jump into the sky, and those he doesn’t slam into the enemy’s legs. Once there are no more Goombas, the burnt Goombas then come plummeting down unto the foes’ heads, burning them and smacking into them at the same time. **'Shy-Guy Squad:' Bowser summons a group of Shy-Guys. The Shy-Guys take organization behind Bowser as he curls into his shell. Six Shy-Guys hold a large rubber band behind Bowser as six more push him as far as they can into the rubber band. Once pushed as far as possible, the Shy-Guys leap out of the way as Bowser is sent careening into his enemy’s face—spikes and all. **'Koopa Corps:' Bowser summons dozens of Koopa Troopas. The Koopa Troopas dart off-screen as Bowser curls into his shell and spinning rapidly. The Koopa Troopas then dash in and curl into their shell—spinning—as well, bashing into foes. Bowser then keeps knocking the Koopa Troopas back into their foes. The process repeats until Bowser misses and there are no Koopa Troopas left, or when the Koopa Troopas’ shells break and they’re defeated. **'Bob-omb Blitz:' Bowser summons a few Bob-ombs. Said soldiers then line themselves up, allowing Bowser to order them into specific spots. After a couple seconds, the Bob-ombs then charge forward and explode when next to the foes. **'Magikoopa Mob:' Bowser summons a gathering of Magikoopas. The Magikoopas aline themselves in random orders, and Bowser then throws fireballs into their wands, allowing them to shoot powerful blasts of magic at the foe. This process repeats a few times. **'Broggy Bonker:' Bowser summons a block dog. He then whips out a mop-like cleaning accessory, which he uses to wash the dog. When cleaned fully, the dog is pleased, before lunging forward and bashing his head into the skull of an enemy. Broggy, upon doing that, flies into the air and plummets downward, stomping the foe with tremendous force before flying off-screen. He then charges back on-screen and tackles the foe, followed by fifteen Blitties—block cats—who also repeatedly tackle the foe. *'Power Drinks:' Drinks Bowser carries with him into battle that, when drank, have certain effects. **'Energizer:' Doubles Bowser's attack potency. **'Bracer:' Doubles Bowser's durability. **'Yoshi-ade:' Doubles Bowser's attack potency and durability. **'Red Essence:' Grants brief invincibility, as well as removing and granting immunity to all status ailments for a short while. *'Time Rewind:' Bowser carries two weapons in large amounts into battle, allowing him to fiddle with time to an extremely high extent. Even more so than other time manipulators in the franchise. **'Retry Clocks:' Once Bowser is downed or even killed, a Retry Clock will activate, rewinding time back to the beginning of the fight. Bowser and his foe get all their items they used back, and are restored to peak physical condition. The only difference is that Bowser retains the memories of his defeat, while the enemy does not, allowing him to effectively save scum his way to victory--learning everything his foe will do beforehand. He can carry up to 99 of these. **'Earlier Times:' Work the exact same way as the Retry Clocks. Bowser can also hold up to 99 of these, too. *'Offensive RPG Items:' Multiple offense-based items in Super Mario RPG. **'Sleepy Bomb:' Explodes, putting foes to sleep. **'Bad Mushroom:' Causes natural harm to a foe, and can potentially poison them. **'Freight Bomb:' Explodes, doing damage and possibly halving attack potency and durability. **'Fire Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in searing flames. **'Ice Bomb:' Explodes, engulfing foes in frigid ice. **'Rock Candy:' Creates large shining stars that envelop the foe, doing enormous amounts of damage. **'Star Egg:' Summons star allies that attack the foe. **'Pure Water:' Enchanted water that one hit kills undead enemies. If powerful enough to resist it, the undead foe will still lose a very large chunk of health. *'Trial Stew:' Upon ingestion, Bowser's health and stamina will be sapped to life-threatening levels, but his max health will be multiplied by 100x and his speed will be tripled all for a short duration. *'Sports Equipment:' Bowser has lots of sports equipment that can be used in tangent with many other things, or even as a stand-alone weapon. **'Baseball Bat:' A great bludgeoning weapon that Bowser can use Killer Swing on to transmute it. Bowser has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Hockey Stick:' Another good bludgeoning weapon that can Killer Swing can be used on. Bowser has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. **'Golf Club:' Yet another good bludgeoning weapon that can be transmutated utilizing Killer Swing. **'Tennis Racket:' Bowser's greatest bludgeoning weapon of the four, not only being one the the sturdiest, but can also be transformed into a more powerful hammer. Bowser has been known to use Power-ups in tangent with this weapon. *'Power-ups:' Bowser has a few Power-ups of his own. **'Super Bell:' Transforms Bowser into Meowser, a giant tiger. With this, Meowser was able to climb entire skyscrapers without fatigue, and had increased speed and stamina plus razor-sharp claws and a powerful tail. **'Double Cherry:' Clones Bowser. He carries four of them. **'Pal Pill:' Creates eight pixel Bowsers that'll protect Paper Bowser. **'Super Sushi:' Turns Bowser into a skyscraper, doubling his power in general for as long as he desires, whilst remaining just as fast and agile as before, if not faster. **'Mega Star:' Turns Paper Bowser into a titanic pixel Bowser with invincibility and doubled strength and speed for 30 seconds. Key: Standard | In the DiC Cartoons | In the Super Mario Bros. Film | In the Mario Party series | In the 2-D Mario Games | W/ the Power Stars in ''Super Mario 64'' | W/ a Grand Star in ''Super Mario Galaxy'' | In the RPGs | As Mega Dragon Bowser | In ''Super Mario Sunshine'' | As Dreamy Bowser | W/ Star Rod, Pre-Super Paper Mario | Super Paper Mario + Post-Super Paper Mario | As Shiny Robo-Bowser NOTE: While some would argue that Super Paper Mario's highly controversial, "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All worlds, all dimensions." refers to the common synonym universe for dimension, there is plenty pointing otherwise. Dimension D is the piece of evidence to say they mean universe. What says it means space? Well, Merlon stating that The Void is a hole in the dimensional fabric of space, Bestovius being referred to as a dimensional governor that gives out the dimensional technique, said dimensional technique being one that flips the user between spatial dimensions, and, well, sense itself. Why? "And in the end, it will consume all existence... All universes, all universes..." < I'm sorry, but that just doesn't make sense. And besides, it consumes all existence and all dimensions, which would count as spatial as well due to the Marioverse abiding by String Theory. And finally there's the whole instance of the use of "jigen" in the Japanese text instead of "sunpou," which is using the correct version of dimension to refer to mathematical dimensions. It's pretty solid that they're referring to spatiotemporal dimensions. NOTE #2: Bowser must have power at certain intervals in order to utilize the Star Rod at its fullest. For example—Bowser was progressively becoming stronger through the Star Rod's power. But in order to use its full power, he himself must be powerful enough to sustain it. That is when Kammy's platform came into play, allowing Bowser himself to reach a power capable of sustaining the Star Rod's full might. NOTE #3: String Theory is divided into different theories. None are referred to simply as "String Theory." Allow me: Prior to 1995, theorists believed that there were five consistent versions of Superstring Theory (type I, type IIA, type IIB, and two versions of heterotic string theory). This understanding changed in 1995 when Edward Witten suggested that the five theories were just special limiting cases of an eleven-dimensional theory called M-Theory (the name behind it is for "membrane," or "mother of all string theories." Any version of string theory, by default, runs with M-theory). Thus, there are five versions of String Theory, all of which are connected to M-Theory. In Bosonic String Theory, space-time is 26-dimensional, while in Superstring Theory it is 10-dimensional, and in M-Theory it is 11-dimensional. Between these three, so we don't wank and so we don't downplay, M-Theory is the safest (and most likely) case the game had been referring to. And considering it didn't specify, simply calling it "String Theory," we would go by the safest and most likely case, Bosonic String theory. NOTE #4: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling, and to make a key bent on consistency for Mario characters. This is why its attack potency is from several different games within entirely different genres. Its only purpose is to scale others from using the most consistent feats. Category:Mario Category:Artifacts Category:Profiles Category:Mystery idiot 50